Serving Time in Changi
by Fictionnaire
Summary: WW2 Xover challenge.  NCIS characters are imprisoned in Changi Prison after the fall of Singapore in 1942.  Will they live through the ordeal?  How do they cope?  How does it effect them?  Rated for violence & disturbing imagery
1. Chapter 1

FALLING and RISING

8 of February 1942 saw the beginning of the Japanese invasion of the island of Singapore. The Allied order for the destruction of the North-South Causeway connecting the island to Malaysia only delayed the inevitable. Battles raged for heavily to the 15th of February.

Due to some inexperienced soldiers or even untrained soldiers, military miscalculations and lack of armoured vehicles and tanks as well as heavy round ammunition that were ineffective against infantry… The inferior in number Japanese force overran the Allied Forces and accepted the largest British led surrender in British history.

The Allied Forces suffered heavy losses. 9,500 killed, 5,000 wounded and 120,000 captured. In comparison to the Japanese forces which suffered 1,713 killed and 2,772 wounded. Of course, the real cost of the conflict isn't calculated until afterwards. Numbers doesn't give the full story.

Prisoners of War were escorted to the Eastern part of the island in numbers to be imprisoned in Changi, Singapore's Civilian prison and the British Army's Selarang Barracks. Those not strong enough to make the trek were slaughtered where they fell and later disposed of.

Xxxxxxxxx

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was one of the few Marines that were sent to Singapore to train with the Allied Forces after the attack on Pearl Harbour. The silver haired seasoned marine took in as much of the surroundings without slowing as they were forced in the direction of the already overcrowded prison. He silently ordered his legs too keep moving since stopping or falling meant death. Two strangers beside him had collapsed from exhaustion and then were bayoneted without question. The screams still echoed in his mind.

The Selarang Barracks had good standards in comparison with the rest. British people had good taste that was obvious. Perhaps it stemmed from being ruled by a Royal Family. But its standards were greatly diminished once the prisoners were being forced in.

Gibbs hadn't realized they were being stopped until he felt the steel of bayonet pressed against his chest as an order to stop moving. The Japanese soldier shouted at somebody and ordered a group into an area so the prisoners could be maintained easier. Gibbs knew that maintaining composure could possibly help in his survival.

The bayonet steered him in the direction of one of the buildings. It was obvious what they were being ordered to do. One thing he was confused by and that was if he should be thankful he lasted this long.

Obviously the area was going to get stuffy and the advantage of being one of the first indoors meant he could choose an area near a window. As if that was a prize. He sat down with his back propped up against the wall.

He watched with a certain Marine's paranoia as people piled in. A young man sat in similar position but wrapped his arms around his knees and buried his head deep as if hiding from the situation.

The only thing that stood out from the rest was the fact that the younger man was dressed in civilian attire. The young wily man almost jumped out of his skin when he heard somebody walking by. Gibbs reckoned he could afford the civilian lee-way and thought that Changi Prison must be filled to the brink if they were mixing civvies with military personnel.

"Hey," Gibbs shouted so his voice could be heard over the commotion. A few others turned around but not the intended target. "Hey!" He repeated himself which was something he despised doing.

The young man's green eyes finally acknowledged someone talking too him.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked. Concentrating on something other than the confinement put his mind at ease. Honestly, Gibbs had never been so far from his family before. Even during training he was never too far. This was going to test his resolve.

The other man carefully considered the implications of the very question. What was he to say? Could he answer truthfully and invite the chance of being ridiculed by the battle hardened soldiers or just plain lie. One that probably would easily be seen through.

There was no vocal response.

Gibbs didn't speak for a moment as he adjusted his ass as to feel slightly more comfortable. "What's a civvy doing here?" Gibbs continued pressing.

"I work for in the military," even with his voice slightly wavy and uneven, the man spoke distinctly. Every syllable could be clearly heard.

The voice sounded familiar too Gibbs. "Have we met before?" Gibbs asked. Everybody was virtually scattered. He didn't even know whether the men he was fighting alongside were still alive.

"I don't believe so," he jumped and hugged himself tighter when there was more banging going on.

"How about we make a deal… I'll watch your back if you watch mine. The name's Gibbs," he introduced himself without extending his hand. It was more of an offer to become comrades. An invitation of trust and loyalty without saying so.

"I think you would rather somebody else. I'm no soldier."

"I'm asking you…" Gibbs said and waited for a name at the very least.

"Uh… Tim McGee. I think you'll prefer a real fighter kind of man," McGee stated.

"You look like you've been in a good scrape yourself, McGee," it didn't feel odd for Gibbs to use the man's surname. He was used to the rank or surname kind of life.

McGee rubbed his neck and throat. As impossible as it was he could feel the hands still there as well as the phantom sensation of a pointy bayonet. He closed his eyes and thought about something else. But every decision in the past, every memory of his childhood always led back to this Hell.

"Good. You have fight in you," Gibbs said.

There were people talking near the door but Gibbs was too far away to make out what they were saying. It sounded like they were plotting something. There was an inbuilt mechanism inserted in each soldier that told them that escape was their duty. Like any good soldier, that's what they tried to do.

Inaudible shouting outside attracted everyone's attention. A few people in Barracks Alpha rushed to any window or the door to see what was going on. A loud roar from prisoners from each barracks could be heard. Gibbs and McGee stood up and looked out the window.

Three prisoners had decided to make a run for it. They tore through the open area, kicking up dust as they tried to make it through the gates where there could be some safety in the trees outside the fences.

Onlookers willed them on but no others physically interfered. Gunfire silenced everyone and there was a delay until the three escapees sprawled forward ending their attempt and dashing the hopes of the rest.

Gibbs watched as one of the three struggled to get too his feet and continue forward. The back of his khaki coloured shirt started to slowly change into a bloody shade of red. Japanese Soldiers pointed guns towards the barracks to deter any thought of action.

The one who appeared to be leader walked methodically through the camp towards the man who was now crawling. It was a move of desperation and because the man knew what was about too come.

The Japanese soldier shouted in his native language. Even though not everybody understood exactly but the message being conveyed was clear.

"What's he saying?" McGee whispered almost fearful that the Jap would overhear.

"Somewhere along the lines of 'Escape attempts will be punishable by death' I guess," Gibbs answered without turning around. Body language always said more than any words.

"What?" McGee faced the Marine.

Gibbs didn't need to respond. A bloodcurdling cry reverberated around Changi as the leader thrust a bayonet into the wounded man's back and twisted it hard. The man writhed in agony before eventually the welcomed death finally arrived.

It was then Gibbs made his way to the front of the door, being mindful too keep both feet on the inside. That was the first time he caught a full look at the Lieutenant. After the attack on Pearl Harbour the previous year, they had been given a crash course on identifying the ranks of the enemy. Lieutenants had two gold stars on a bed of red and yellow stripes attached to their dirty brown uniforms.

Looking at the Lieutenant was more of sizing him up. He looked like the runt of the litter and Gibbs was sure he could kill the guy in a straightforward fight. But with a lot of things, initial looks had a habit of being deceptive.

The Lieutenant didn't say anything further even when he made split second eye contact with Gibbs. There was a tense moment as Gibbs couldn't predict what the course of action was going to be.

Gibbs licked his dry lips before heading back to the area he had claimed before and hoped that things would calm down until the initial anger has worn off. Things could go to hell pretty damn quick.

Xxxxxxxx

A/N This is written for NFA WW2 x-over challenge. Australians and British may remember hearing about Changi. But for those who haven't I did include a bit of a history lesson. I'm just putting this up to see how it is received. More NCIS people will be coming in.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: This chapter does contain offensive language. I thought about excluding it but keeping in the spirit of when the story's set and where that it would be alright to include. Gibbs may seem OOC towards the end. But in next chapter it will be explained. Still no Tony I'm afraid but he'll be in future chapters. Thanks for the reviews and all that. As usual, praise and criticism welcomed.**_

_**Serving Time In Changi**_

Imprisonment + One Week

Date 2/22/1942

Unlike the young man Gibbs found himself looking after, he didn't like to keep a record on how long it has been since incarceration. Even though only a week had passed definite changes had been made. They were allowed outside at least but under guard.

Also no communication between prisoners and their captors due to the language barrier made things more frightening. Any orders were usually conveyed with violence or the threat of violence.

Prisoners chosen at random were ushered to the back of an army truck and were driven away while Gibbs stood by the open door and watched. Any change could've been good or bad.

"You're acting like a damn woman with that," Gibbs turned his head slightly at the comment. A couple of times, fights had broken out at the smallest of provocations.

The young man didn't respond as he had taken the task of making small mattresses out of coconut husk rope. A couple of people had put in orders for the guy to make them.

"Put me down for one," Gibbs walked around the mess of the floor and watched the man at work.

"Soldiers are great for ingenuity. During the Gallipoli campaign people came up with the idea of using periscopes on rifles and a string to pull the trigger. Therefore they could fire on enemy targets from the trenches without exposing their heads to snipers," the man explained, giving Gibbs a short lesson in in Australian history. "When leaving the beaches they wrapped cloth around their shoes so they could sneak away quietly. They rigged up a trigger mechanism with dripping water so their rifles would continue firing," the man let out an elongated sigh.

"So?" Gibbs couldn't see the point of the relayed story.

"My contribution too War is making damn beds," he said with annoyance.

"Sure beats sleeping on the hard floor," Gibbs commented. It was a sure bet that any bedding was probably in with the Japs.

"If we survive this… I'll be owed a fortune," he commented as it was well known that he had been offered money to make some beds. At least it was something to occupy his mind.

"There's another truck coming in," Gibbs heard. It looked similar to the truck that had taken some prisoners. "They've turned this into a prison processing Centre," at least that meant that their stay wouldn't be permanent.

Gibbs waited just outside the door. Whenever visitors came to Changi, the alert Japanese Soldiers would usher them closer to their barracks. Few of the prisoners were what they called stragglers. Allied soldiers who managed to escape the fighting and tried to escape the island. Then there just seemed to be random people brought in.

Gibbs and McGee stepped aside as a young black haired woman ran right past them to enter the first barracks. There were angry shouts from the guards. Suddenly, ignoring that self-preservation mode, Gibbs stood in front of the door as if guarding it. He was met with more angry shouting.

"What difference does it make what hut she goes into? Whether it be this one or that one. What is the difference?" Gibbs demanded a response.

A man dressed in blood soaked hospital clothes stopped in the middle where he was ordered too. His hands were just above his head. Someone stepped out of the passenger side of the truck before putting on a cap.

McGee was surprised to see that the person approaching was a woman and not a man.

"They want her out. They will tell her where to go," she said.

The only thing certain was that the woman wasn't Japanese. She didn't seem part of any country taking part in the fall of Singapore.

"Let me talk to her," Gibbs said as he turned on his heels to go inside and talk with one of the newest POWs. He was shocked to see her backing into the farthest corner of the Barracks. When she saw them approach, she even attempted to back off more.

"Hey," Gibbs spoke gently. Speaking to her as if he was speaking with Kelly when she had a nightmare. "They want you to go outside so they can tell you which one you gotta go in," Gibbs told her.

"Out there?" She asked as she pointed to the door. Gibbs nodded in response as the other woman shifted her feet impatiently. The woman acted calmly which deceptively hid her fear. "Out there. No. No. I don't think that. No. I don't want that," the woman said.

"What's your name?" Gibbs asked as he placed his hand under her chin to make eye contact.

"Abby… Abby Scuito," Abby looked confused by the apparent random question.

"Abby? Can I call you Abby?" Gibbs asked and waited for her to nod. "Come outside and just wait," she shook her head emphatically. "Why?" Gibbs asked directly.

"I step foot outside… I'm gonna die. They only want me out there so they can kill me," Abby told them what she believed.

"That is not to happen," the other woman said.

"They will. I step out, I'm dead. I stay in, I'm alive."

"Who are you?" Gibbs asked the other woman.

"I am Ziva David," Ziva answered. She didn't mind saying that.

"Dah-Veed? That's not Japanese or German?" Gibbs asked. He thought for a moment. "What the hell are you doing here?" He wanted to know. Maybe the woman was a sympathiser and betrayed whatever she was. Or maybe someone else had joined in with the Japs recently.

"I am fluent in many languages. I have been commissioned to be a translator at the camps. I am relaying the order that she needs to go out there," Ziva pointed to the outside.

"Is it really important where they tell them to go? We'll sort it out. Run and tell your friends that it'll be easier if we take control of Prisoner allocation," Gibbs told her and waited for a response. Of course it was dangerous to question the Japanese Spokesperson especially if one appeared more man than half of the captors.

"I will put it to them. If they disagree… Out there, in here… It will make no difference," Ziva stated. Gibbs stopped just outside the door again too watch what was unfolding.

"Why isn't she at the Prison?" Someone asked.

"Must be busting at the seam and must have bitten off more than they could handle if segregation has been ignored. Don't mind women sharing the prison as long as they don't send in nigger soldiers in with us," Gibbs ignored the comment.

There was a lengthy conversation as the Translator talked long with them. Occasionally they'd look over there.

"You're going to get us all killed," the man said with a shaky voice just as Ziva approached them to give them a verdict.

"They do not like your boldness to dare question them. They see validity of… Your suggestion," Ziva told them. She left the area with the others. There were some disconcerting looks from fellow prisoners.

Xxxxxxxx

A City within Its Self

Date 2/25/'42

Gibbs sighed with impatience and anger as anyone who thought they were somebody had commandeered one of the barracks to hold a meeting. The normally full place looked odd when it was so devoid of prisoners.

"Now that the dust has settled… Slightly," Captain Stuart serving for the British infantry had seen himself as the person that should be in charge. "I think it's imperative that we organize a system of authority. At the moment we have people descending into unacceptable behaviour. Corporal Allan Kee and Joseph have been caught in sodomizing acts," Captain Stuart continued speaking uninterrupted.

Gibbs sighed silently as he stood in the background without saying a word, choosing to allow the leadership charade to continue unchallenged.

"Perhaps there is a way to put an end to that," someone commented. Gibbs couldn't be bothered learning everyone's names.

"We'll begin regular drills and see about getting allocated work to work off any excess energy that will undoubtedly accumulate. What?" Stuart snapped in Gibbs' direction when he heard the angry grunt. "If you have something to say, American then say it," all the eyes were on the silver haired marine.

He thought about standing back or even leaving but the man had decided to force him to say something. "You're talking drills. We've been given minimal amount of food and you want them parading around to get their sexual urges down? You going to have them dropping at your feet," Gibbs spoke of what he believed.

"Actually he's right," a man said after there was an uncomfortable silence. "Lack of food can…"

"And you are?" Stuart asked as he turned his attention to the older man. He was new and remembered how he had come to the Selerang Barracks in bloodied clothes, uninjured and clearly troubled.

"Doctor Donald Mallard," Mallard introduced himself.

"Alright," Stuart nodded for him to continue.

"As I was saying… Poor diet and malnutrition can cause diseases like dysentery and in these close quarters with this many people the outbreak can be extremely catastrophic. As in trench combat in the early stages of the First War, diseases of malnutrition spread and demoralized the soldiers. The domino consequences were at times fatal," Mallard explained.

"Lack of discipline can cause dissention in the ranks. If things aren't brought under control we won't last a month," Stuart responded quickly. He was certain the Japs were just waiting for an excuse to massacre them. Too hell with making friends he was taking the responsibility of making sure as many prisoners came out of this alive.

"I suggest that we find a way to get more better food in," Doctor Mallard was already trying to figure a way to do just that.

"Approach them with a request for supplies and we'll end up with a bayonet in the back. Perhaps in time… What?" Stuart asked as Gibbs mumbled something.

Gibbs shook his head and left the room. The humid air wasn't as thick as the stench in the barracks. "I thought you would be in there for ages," McGee walked up to Gibbs.

Donald Mallard soon joined them followed by another moment of eerie silence. "I hate officers," Gibbs simply stated. There would be ample time to fester over the stupidity of the British Officer over the course of their imprisonment. "You and Abigail Scuito know each other. Keep an eye on her. Also I'd like for you to watch out for any upcoming illnesses," Gibbs found it easy to issue orders.

"I don't think…" Donald began. He had no equipment and the conditions appeared ancient. That and the fact he had lost the will to even think about being a doctor ever again after what happened at the hospital.

"You okay, Doctor Mallard?" Gibbs asked. The mood turned solemn and the Doctor's eyes almost turned blank.

"Please… I don't think I'm a Doctor anymore. Some friends used to call me Ducky," Ducky corrected.

"As in Donald Duck and Mallard Duck?" Gibbs couldn't help but grin.

"Yes," Ducky responded.

"Wish me luck," Gibbs almost chuckled. Any moment could be their last especially if they begin requesting changes. Actually he felt strangely at peace with accepting that fact. Hell, maybe dead was better.

"What are you doing?" Ducky asked. He still wasn't sure what to call him. Gibbs had introduced himself as Jethro Gibbs… A Marine but didn't elaborate on a rank or anything else. Occasionally, Ducky referred to him by his first name but others either called him Marine, Gibbs or Sir. Though Sir seemed to only irritate the Marine.

"Dealing," Gibbs simply answered without turning around.

Xxxxxxxxxx

_**Building outside Changi**_

It felt a different world outside the Selerang Barracks. The air felt cleaner and it seemed a perfect day to be out if he wasn't being escorted by men carrying guns. Gibbs kept his arms raised comfortably above his head to show a submissive frame of mind.

When he was ushered into a makeshift office… which looked more like a shed. Probably was an Operations room before it was changed.

"Tea?" Ziva offered in an eerily friendly manner. Especially for someone who was under the employ of an enemy army.

"No," Gibbs responded in a flat tone. He hated tea.

"I figured you are a man who rather have something stronger," Ziva said as she put a pile of paperwork on the desk. "You wanted to see us," she stated.

Gibbs went straight to the point. "We need better food. What we… some prisoners and I… think it'd be best if we're able to grow some extra food. A garden. Be better for us. Our enemy at the moment isn't you people it's boredom," Gibbs sat in the chair, still keeping as much distance from the woman as possible.

"Understandable. Since you are speaking for the Prisoners. I want you and Officers to sign this. It will help with relations and make life slightly more bearable," Ziva slid the paper over to Gibbs who picked it up and began to read it.

Gibbs rubbed his lips with his forefinger and considered the advantages and implications of the form.

"Signing a contract promising not to attempt any escape?" Gibbs signed it. "I can try and gather all the signatures. I can't promise anything. I guess you lot have us against the ropes," Gibbs put the papers into his shirt pocket.

"You do that and I will take your request to the others," Ziva told him. "Perhaps we can make things easier for all, no?" She reiterated the point she had attempted to make earlier.

"Reasonable," Gibbs stated.

"I expected more resistance," she responded as she stood up.

"You lot have us right where you want us," Gibbs shrugged as he walked towards the door. "If it takes being submissive, accepting our fate to perhaps get something in return to help us then so be it," Gibbs stated as he walked back to Changi. There was a slight smirk on his face. Unbeknown to the others, it was a victory even if ever so slight. Even though it was a soldier's duty to escape, Gibbs had no intention of trying.


End file.
